Photos
by himamori amu
Summary: Rome is on a mission to get some pictures of his cute grandchildren and hes dragging Germania along with him. RomeXGermania


Rome and Germania were on their way to Germany's house in the middle of the night.

"Why do I have to come with you on this stupid 'mission' Rome?" Germania had been woken up in the middle of his sleep to be dragged out on another one of Rome's ideas and he wasn't amused by this.

"Because I want pictures of my grandsons for my album" Rome skipped along happily not noticing his friends anger but even so he kept turning back to check that Germania hadn't tried to go home while he wasn't looking.

"Yes I can see that but why drag me along?"

"Because I may need help" Germania sighed knowing he wasn't going to get through to the Roman. "Come one where almost there"

"Yeah I'm coming" The German unwillingly slowly followed wondering why he went along with this guy.

They arrive at Germany's house soon after.

"So how are we going to get in?" Germania hoped that Rome had actually thought this through for once he couldn't count the amount of times Rome had said he had an amazing plan and had come back saying it had failed.

"The spare key under the welcome mat" The blonde sighed relieved Rome had thought this through.

"Lead the way" They took the key from under the mat and entered the house. Rome skipped inside almost knocking a probably expensive vase onto the floor.

"Ok where do you think Italy will be?" Ok maybe he hadn't thought about this all the way through.

"It's the middle of the night where do you think he will be and stop prancing around like an idiot or you're going to wake them up"

"Ok, ok and do you hear that?" Rome stumbled to a stop.

"Hm? What is it?"

"That slight growling noise" Germania scanned the room for a moment and soon found the source of the growling.

"Rome... there is a big dog attached to you leg..." One of Germany's dogs, Aster was attached to Rome's leg. Rome panicked and started to shake his leg wildly.

"Ah get it off me"

"I think you have bigger things to worry about" He pointed at the angry Germany stood at the end of the hall, Rome stopped what he was doing as the dog noticed its master and let the roman go.

"Hello Germany he, he"

"What the hell do you think you're doing in my house this late?"

"I wanted to get pictures of my dear grandson"

"Well I won't allow you to do such things at such inappropriate times" Rome sighed. "Out!" Germany kicked Rome out the house and watched the other man walk out. He was kind of glad Rome had a friend that was sensible. "If you want to visit your grandson please do it in the day and knock"

"Ha-ha I will"

"I'm sorry about him he isn't easy to control" Germania said the Roman was too busy looking at Germany's car to notice the statement, technology amazed him sometimes.

"It's ok I understand I have Italy... by the way"

"Yes?"

"Have I met you before?" Germania paused.

"Ah no you must be thinking of someone else"

"Oh ok"

"Come on Rome lets go" Not wanting anymore questions Germania grabbed Rome's hand and started to walk away from Germany's house.

"Ok, ok"

"So where are we going now?"

"Romano's place"

So after a few more complaints from Germania and a moment of Rome almost falling into a river they arrive at Romano's house.

"So how do we get in this time?" Germania questions Rome hoping for no mission impossible plan.

"Knock the door maybe"

"I'm glad you are thinking sensibly for once; just when they answer the door please try not to sound like a pervert im not going to save you from whatever comes at you"

"Ok I won't" Before Germania has a chance to doubt him Rome knocked on the door and Spain answered.

"Hola!" Germania moved behind Rome a bit he was not good with cheerful people, well except Rome.

"Hello Spain" Rome said cheerfully before he pushed Germania forward earning a scowl from the German.

"Hello"

"Ah hello long time no see do you want Lovi?"

"Ah yes please if you don't mind"

"It's no problem come in but be careful Lovi is on one of his rants"

"Thank you Spain come on Germania."

"Ah yes" They followed Spain inside. "Hey Rome you owe me for this you know" Rome abruptly stopped and grabbed Germania to kiss him. The German almost fell over shocked.

"What you said I owed you one?" The roman winked making Germania blush.

"That's not what I... never mind come on Spain's way ahead let's catch up" Rome grinned as his hand was taken and he was pulled by the flustered blonde to catch up with Spain.

"Lovi dearest where are you" Spain called out happily trying to track down the Italian that had been shouting at him for a trivial matter a couple of minutes ago. He found Romano, he must have been exhausted from his rant as he had flopped down onto the couch and was now fast asleep. As Spain approached he heard the Italian mumble in his sleep.

"Don't call me... Lovi dearest... jackass... it's embarrassing..."

"He's so cute sorry he is asleep what did you want him for?"

"I just wanted pictures of him of my photo album"

"Well since he's asleep do you have any photos we could look at and get a copy of Spain?"

"Hehe I have a lot of pictures of Lovi here I'll get them and show you" Spain left to get the pictures. While they waited Germania had to hold Rome back from hugging his grandson as he didn't want to deal with the probably grumpy confused boy when he woke. Luckily Spain soon returned with a massive box full of photo albums.

"Ok do you want recent ones or ones from when he was younger" there was a thud as the box was plopped onto the table and a few photos flew out. A loud sigh escaped Germania's mouth.

"I see this could take a while"

"Can I see both Spain?"

"Gladly" Spain took out a big chunk of pictures.

They looked through the pictures and Germania fell asleep on Rome. Everything was fine until Spain slipped and a picture flew out of his hand and landed on the sleeping Romano who woke up to see a picture of himself naked as a baby.

"What the hell!" He sat up and stared at the scene in front of him. "... Antonio come here"

"Ok Lovi" Spain went over to Romano and Romano grabbed him by the collar and pulled him down.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Your grandfather is here he wanted pictures" Spain kept hold of the couch to stop himself from falling onto the drowsy Italian.

"Is this a dream?"

"No I don't believe so"

"Uhh my brain can't process this when I have only just woken up my head hurts" Spain was released and he helped his Lovino stand up.

"It will be ok Lovi"

"Ah damn it Antonio I'm going to bed but when I get up I swear I'm going to burn those photos. They are so embarrassing why did you even take half of them?"

"Because my sweet carino is adorable" Romano blushed at the compliment.

"Stupid...good night"

"Night Lovi ~" Spain kissed Romano on the cheek before he could complain and then Romano slowly dragged himself out of the room to bed.

Rome and Spain finished sorting the photos. Rome was happy with his new collection of pictures so he shook Germania who was still fast asleep on him.

"Germania wake up" Germania yawned and opened his eyes.

"Oh are you finished?"

"Yup I have the pictures"

"Great can we go back now?" Rome nodded and stood up then helped Germania up. They said goodbye to Spain and left for home, on the way back Germania paused and thought for a moment. "You know you owe me two times since we visited two houses" Rome grinned he loved it when Germania broke out of his usually serious state.


End file.
